This invention concerns a tool useful in horseshoeing, and more particularly relates to a multi-functional adjustable hand tool useful in attaching metal shoes to the hooves of horses.
In the shoeing of horses, a metal shoe is placed against the flat underside of the hoof, and specially designed nails are driven through apertures in the shoe and upwardly into the hoof. The pointed, upwardly directed extremity of the nail is caused to emerge from the sidewall of the hoof, said sidewall being tapered in an upwardly convergent manner. The extreme pointed extremity of the nail is then clipped off, and the remainder of the protruding nail is bent downwardly so as to form a hook which serves to retain the nail tightly within the hoof.
The act of downwardly bending the protruding portion of the nail is generally referred to as "clinching", and specialized tools have been designed for this manipulation. In particular, clinching tools are generally designed in the manner of pliers, having long handles and two pivotably interactive jaws, one of said jaws being adapted to press upward against the head of the nail below the horseshoe, and the other jaw being adapted to grip and bend downwardly the protruding upper extremity of the nail. Because of the variations in hoof shapes and sizes and variations in the site at which a nail may emerge from the sidewall of the hoof, clinching tools of different sizes and configurations have been necessary equipment for the farrier. The need for a number of separate tools is not only costly but can cause delays or require assistance in the course of horseshoeing activities.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose adjustable farrier's tool.
It is further object of this invention to provide a tool as in the foregoing object which serves the function of several clinching tools of conventional design.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool of the aforesaid nature additionally having nail-cutter capabilities.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a tool of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.